


Color

by SentientTrashWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientTrashWrites/pseuds/SentientTrashWrites
Summary: Reader's parents have always tried to find a high standing person for their soulmate. Who would anticipate who their soulmate actually is?





	1. Female Reader

You woke up suddenly, eyes snapping open to the harsh glare of sunlight coming through your window. Blinking slowly, your eyes adjusted to the light as you gave into your current state of consciousness. You stretched before getting out of bed and made your over to the closet, briefly stopping as you tripped over one of your weapons. You rolled your eyes at yourself before opening the closest door and swept your eyes over the selection of clothes. Dark grey, light grey, medium grey, regular grey, just lots of grey. Everything was grey and had always been grey; everyone was born into a grey world. It wasn’t until you met your soulmate that the world blossomed into color. You were never too focused on the idea of a soulmate. If they showed up, they showed up. However your parents, and most recently Tony, had been trying to find your soulmate for years, claiming it would improve your mood and in your parents' case, hoping your soulmate would domesticate you so you would leave the Avengers. They were never too keen on the idea of you using your gift of controlling fire, on a team or just using them in general. Always taking you to elite parties, the finest dinner clubs, and the poshest balls. Shoving single people into your face, one after another, hoping one would be your soulmate. Of course, your parents expected your soulmate to be someone of high status, someone who would give you the good social standing you lost when you revealed your powers. Tony just hoped you would be less nagging and punch him less. You scoffed at the thought of your parents. Everything was about social standing to them. You wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to force him into a marriage with someone who wasn’t your soulmate. Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you pulled on a random shirt and some pants. Leaving your room, you wandered down to the group kitchen where you could see Natasha sitting at the table. As you sat down beside her at the table, you noticed the rather grim look on her face.

“What’s up?”, you asked, grabbing a piece of fruit from Tony's absurdly large bowl full of snacks. Seriously, why did he need so many if he spends all his time in the lab forgetting to eat.

“You’ll find out”, was her not so helpful answer. You were about to ask what she meant when Tony walked into the room, with someone you didn't recognize behind him. 

“(Y/N), I’d like you to meet someone. She is a gifted who is going to help us find your soulmate. She can manipulate minds and I'm hoping she can trick your's into showing her who it thinks you belong with”,Tony said, gesturing at the woman. As you stood and your eyes met with that of the stranger, you felt your breath catch in your chest as the world exploded into color. 

“Hi, I’m Wanda”, were her first words, her expression as awestruck as you felt. 

Holy shit she's beautiful, was your first thought. Fuck was your second thought. Your mother was not going to like this. After all her prepping for a son in law, she was going to get a daughter in law. Not even just that but a gifted daughter in law. You almost smiled before remembering the exact situation you were in.; you were going to have to tell your homophobic mother that her daughter's soulmate was a woman. Internally sighing, you got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine. Pouring a few glasses, you offered one to Wanda, who accepted it with a sly smile. Offering glasses to Tony and Natasha, you internally sighed again because boy oh boy this was going to suck. As Tony accepted the wine with a confused look and Nat with her usual look of "I know everything thats happening in the world right now", you sat down at the table, gesturing for the others to join you. Pulling out your phone, you dialed your mother's number and put it on speaker. 

“Darling, what a suprise..” his mother began as she answered the call, before you interrupted her.

“Mother”, you said, “Congratulations are in order. My long awaited soul mate has been found.” Taking a sip of your wine, you glanced over at said soul mate, who giggled at you, being able to see your intentions in your mind. Your ever so observant mother did not miss this giggle and sighed before saying your name. 

“(Y/N)..” she began again, before once again being interrupted by you. 

“It’s just funny that my soulmate is a woman with gifts, just like me.” You said, letting your words sink in as your mother gasped over the phone. Laughing inside as the phone line clicked and the call ended, you prepared himself to speak to Tony and Natasha when Wanda spoke.

“I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you”, Wanda said, shooting you a quick glance, blushing when you looked at her. You nodded, smiling as you finally let yourself feel relief at not only finding your soulmate, but the fact that she was just so darn cute.


	2. Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight shifts in the story and different pronouns.

You woke up suddenly, eyes snapping open to the harsh glare of sunlight coming through your window. Blinking slowly, your eyes adjusted to the light as you gave into your current state of consciousness. You stretched before getting out of bed and made your over to the closet, briefly stopping as you tripped over one of your weapons. You rolled your eyes at yourself before opening the closest door and swept your eyes over the selection of clothes. Dark grey, light grey, medium grey, regular grey, just lots of grey. Everything was grey and had always been grey; everyone was born into a grey world. It wasn’t until you met your soulmate that the world blossomed into color. You were never too focused on the idea of a soulmate. If they showed up, they showed up. However your parents, and most recently Tony, had been trying to find your soulmate for years, claiming it would improve your mood and in your parents' case, hoping your soulmate would domesticate you so you would leave the Avengers. They were never too keen on the idea of you using your gift of controlling fire, on a team or just using them in general. Always taking you to elite parties, the finest dinner clubs, and the poshest balls. Shoving single people into your face, one after another, hoping one would be your soulmate. Of course, your parents expected your soulmate to be someone of high status, someone who would give you the good social standing you lost when you revealed your powers. Tony just hoped you would be less nagging and punch him less. You scoffed at the thought of your parents. Everything was about social standing to them. You wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to force him into a marriage with someone who wasn’t your soulmate. Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you pulled on a random shirt and some pants. Leaving your room, you wandered down to the group kitchen where you could see Natasha sitting at the table. As you sat down beside her at the table, you noticed the rather grim look on her face.

“What’s up?”, you asked, grabbing a piece of fruit from Tony's absurdly large bowl full of snacks. Seriously, why did he need so many if he spends all his time in the lab forgetting to eat.

“You’ll find out”, was her not so helpful answer. You were about to ask what she meant when Tony walked into the room, with someone you didn't recognize behind him.

“(Y/N), I’d like you to meet someone. She is a gifted who is going to help us find your soulmate. She can manipulate minds and I'm hoping she can trick your's into showing her who it thinks you belong with”,Tony said, gesturing at the woman. As you stood and your eyes met with that of the stranger, you felt your breath catch in your chest as the world exploded into color.

“Hi, I’m Wanda”, were her first words, her expression as awestruck as you felt.

Holy shit she's beautiful, was your first thought. Fuck was your second thought. Your mother was not going to like this. After all her prepping for a socialite in law, she was going to get a gifted in law. You almost smiled before remembering the exact situation you were in.; you were going to have to tell your mother who hated your own gifts that her son's soulmate was a gifted. Internally sighing, you got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine. Pouring a few glasses, you offered one to Wanda, who accepted it with a sly smile. Offering glasses to Tony and Natasha, you internally sighed again because boy oh boy this was going to suck. As Tony accepted the wine with a confused look and Nat with her usual look of "I know everything thats happening in the world right now", you sat down at the table, gesturing for the others to join you. Pulling out your phone, you dialed your mother's number and put it on speaker.

“Darling, what a suprise..” his mother began as she answered the call, before you interrupted her.

“Mother”, you said, “Congratulations are in order. My long awaited soul mate has been found.” Taking a sip of your wine, you glanced over at said soul mate, who giggled at you, being able to see your intentions in your mind. Your ever so observant mother did not miss this giggle and sighed before saying your name.

“(Y/N)..” she began again, before once again being interrupted by you.

“It’s just funny that my soulmate is someone with gifts. I know how much you like the gifted.” You said, letting your words sink in as your mother gasped over the phone. Laughing inside as the phone line clicked and the call ended, you prepared himself to speak to Tony and Natasha when Wanda spoke.

“I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you”, Wanda said, shooting you a quick glance, blushing when you looked at her. You nodded, smiling as you finally let yourself feel relief at not only finding your soulmate, but the fact that she was just so darn cute.


End file.
